


Can't Say I Didn't Try

by hazyjayne



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjayne/pseuds/hazyjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana attempting to ungay Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say I Didn't Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naderegen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naderegen).



> Part of pyroclastic @ LJ's 1SM. Naderegen asked for: Blaine/Sanatana; [_Santana attempting ~~and failing~~ to ungay Blaine._](http://pyroclastic.livejournal.com/302469.html?thread=1355397#t1355397). PG-13.

Blaine is not sure he ended up like this. True, a New Directions and Warblers social mixture at the time seemed like a good idea, but he should had factored in Puck and his punch spiking abilities. The party is now in full swing and while the room was not rotating by itself like last time, Blaine is starting to feel a little fuzzy about the edges…

Blaine brings his mind back to the current situation; he had to admit it, the girl is determined. She pushes him back into the sofa and is now grinding up against him and kissing his neck in a very sloppy fashion, her denim skirt hitching up above her crotch. Blaine is very glad at this point Kurt has gone to the kitchen to brew some extra strong coffee for everyone; he didn't fancy having to deal with the fallout from this given last time.

"Sanatana" Blaine's voice is hesitant.

"Look, I know you have been with Berry, but I possess a whole range of skills she ain't got."

She pauses, taking her lips away from his neck and looks down at him, pupils slightly dilated.

"I ain't feelin' any blood getting down there"

"That's because, uniquely charming as you are Sanatana, you are not correctly equipped to persuade my blood to make it's way down there no matter how much you grind up against me."

"You sure?" Santana looks confused.

"Yes" Blaine says certainly, finally feeling he can assert himself grabbing her hips and pushing her back gently.

"Really sure?"

"Really sure."

Sanatna lifts herself up off his lap and picks up her red plastic cup.

"Can't say I didn't try."


End file.
